


The Sorrow that come before peace

by Underecho



Series: Sorrow before Peace [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Modification, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mostly Fluff, Non-Binary Frisk, Protective Sans, Skelefrisk, Skeleton Frisk, Suicide, Temporary Character Death, papa sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underecho/pseuds/Underecho
Summary: Frisk sacrifices themselves to break the barrierWhat happens when Sans isn't ready to let them gothis is a rewrite of Sorrow before Peace





	The Sorrow that come before peace

The time had come, they had befriended every monster, eased the monsters burdens, and potentially found family. Now Asriel had the power of six human souls and thousands of  monster’s soul, and with all their help was attempting to break the barrier.

CRACK

The barrier sealed the damage as fast as Asriel could create it. “Frisk, I'm sorry, I don't have enough power to break the barrier.” He sobbed “I can't free everyone.”

Frisk reached inside themselves and pulled on their soul calling in out ‘Would this give you enough power to break it?’

“Yes,but it would kill you and remove your power  to Reset, Save, and Load.” replied Asriel

‘Do it. I want to free them’ signed Frisk

“Frisk NO! You will die.” sobbed Asriel

‘That's fine I've been cheating death. It's time to accept that my life is at an end.’ Frisk closed their eyes and offered their soul to Asriel once more.

Asriel had tears streaming down his face as he accepted Frisk’s soul. With the power of their soul and determination he was at last able to shatter the barrier. “Frisk your soul has just enough strength that you will be able to tell everyone good-bye.”

‘Thank you Asriel I’ll never forget you and good-bye’ Frisk signed.

With that said Asriel released the monster souls to their owners and allowed the human souls to dissipate. Then he vanished.

Soon Frisk awoke surrounded those who under different circumstances might have become their family.

“I’m glad to see your awake, my child.” says Toriel

Tear find their way to Frisks eye and they sob as they sign ‘I’m sorry, everyone. Sans the resets are over I gave up that power in order to be able to break the barrier.’

“Don’t get me wrong the end to the resets is great but what will giving up all of that determination do to you kiddo? Asked Sans worriedly as he took a couple steps towards Frisk.

‘It will kill me. I’m sorry, please don’t hate me, for sacrificing myself to free you all. I love you good-bye.” There was a horrified gasp as everyone moved forward trying to reach the child they had come to love. Sans got there first and caught them as they collapsed. Then he vanished with Frisk still in his arms.

“FRISK, my child!” Toriel screamed as she reached the spot that they had disappeared from and collapsed to her knees sobbing “Bring them back bring my child back to me I can’t lose another one please don’t leave me Frisk.”

Papyrus approached the queen carefully “Lady Asgore can the great Papyrus help you it’ll be okay I’m sure my brother had a good reason to take the human from us. I can offer a comforting hug if you wish.” THe distraught queen fell into Papyrus’s arms and sobbed her grief into his chest. “Shh... Shh... It’ll be alright Sans will bring the human back to us.”

Undyne held a sobbing Alphys in her arms trying to comfort her and not scream obscenities at Sans for stealing her BESTIE. She ignored the tears rolling down her face as she watched Papyrus comfort Asgore’s ex. He had to high an opinion of his Lazy bones brother in her opinion. However she knew that he was right and Sans never did something without a reason. “Come on Alphy buck up tell me whats going on in that head of yours.” 

Alphys sobbed into Undynes chest, “They’re gone I’ll never get to see them again.”

Suddenly Undyne felt her heart break Alphys was right the kid was probably already dead. She felt more tears stream down her face as she and Alphys mourned together.

After Sans had left with dying child who had freed them Asgore watched in dismay as his friends seem to collapse in sorrow. It appears there was a new Child of hope and they were about to lose them if they hadn’t already. Asgore sat down with a thud putting his head in his hands at the thought of telling his subjects who all seem to have meet this child, that while they were free at had come at the cost of the child they had befriended. 


End file.
